


Virginal Loop

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, Mnemosurgery, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Overlord has lost much of his tactile sensations. Trepan has an idea how to be intimate.





	Virginal Loop

Trepan’s servos dug into the metal, rakign them along the dark grey metal, making a terrible grinding sound. 

Overlord watched, red eyes glowing dimly.

Trepan’s servos slipped back up his arm, into the joints of his elbow. They dug in deeply, before sliding back out. He watched Overlord’s face closely.

“Feel that?” Trepan asked, servos going to the joins of his shoulder, eyes narrowing as he grinned.

Overlord’s lips curled so slightly not many would notice it. But Trepan did. 

“Not particularly.” Overlord said it with amusement, leaning down when Trepan tugged on his shoulders.

Trepan’s servos went for the engine’s on his shoulders, the purple air intakes particularly. He stroked them gently, then scratched his servo tips down the metal, and along what he could reach on the inside. This time Overlord sighed.

“That you felt.”

“Barely. But I felt it.”

“So you really can’t feel tactile.” Trepan slid his hand back to Overlord’s face, taking his lips between his servos and pinching. Overlord smirked.

“As I said. My upgrades have... Dulled my senses.” Overlord opened his mouth, taking Trepan’s servos between his teeth as he grinned. “If you kept scratching it would work but your hands are so precious. We can’t damage them.”

“I could hit you with a wrench.” Trepan half teased, sliding his servos deeper into Overlord’s mouth, rubbing on his glossa. he pressed down, pressed in deeper, feeling the segments. it was not a like his at all.

Finally Trepan pulled his hand free, flicking the oral lubricants onto Overlord’s face carelessly. Overlord blinked, smile now a little forced.

“Well then...” Trepan reached to his side, pulling out one of his cables, “You got these right?”

Overlord pulled out his own, flicking open the ports on his side as well. “Yes. These I do have. But do you want to? Awfully intimate.”

Trepan grinned in a sick way, licking his denta as he pushed his cable into Overlord’s port, jolting from the connection. Not at all like his mnemosurgey. This was nothing but feeling.

Overlord laughed, large servos groping Trepan’s side. Trepan winced as the brute ripped the port cover off him. Great. that would need repairing.

“Oh don’t be bratty, pet.” Overlord plugged in, Trepan’s optics whiting out as Overlord practically overloaded him with data.

“Now don't go in too heavy.” Trepan laughed, moving onto Overlord’s lap, standing on his thighs. Overlord’s face pressed to his chest, lips pressing to the yellow dome over his spark.

Trepan rubbed the smokestacks on Overlord’s helm, and he could tell through the feed he could not feel it unless he gripped tightly. How sad. Were all of the warriors elite so handicapped as to not feel anything?

“Do you want to feel it?” Trepan asked, servos rubbing over Overlord’s neck now, pinching cables, “Do you miss it?”

Overlord ran his own large hand’s over Trepan. And unlike him, Trepan could feel it. The smaller mech sighed in delight, and Overlord seemed to like that he could ‘feel’ what Trepan was through the connection.

“I do miss it, and I would love to feel it.”

Trepan grinned, biting his lips as he dug his servos between the cables of Overlord’s neck. “I can help you.”

“Oh? Then do it then.” Overlord was amused again.

Trepan’s grin became sadistic, and he injected. Overlord jolted. He felt that. Of course he did. Trepan just jacked into his processor. He had not been expecting it, and he was annoyed. Trepan got that from the needles.

“Shhh. You said I could.” Trepan sifted through memories so fast Overlord got dizzy. A punch in the face, a hand on the throat, energon dripping down his face, a mouth on his, even love bites... Oh Overlord had quite a lot in there.

And Trepan tossed it at him like a slap in the face from a mech even larger then him. Trepan’s knees got weak from the feed, but held steady. It didn't help that Overlord was still touching him.

Trepan blinked as Overlord reached back, taking his hand, and pulling it away. Energon dripped off his needles, which Overlord eyed hungrilly.

“Go ahead. No biting, though.”

Overlord put a servo in his mouth, licking his own energon off Trepan’s needles. Trepan shuddered, chewing his lip at the sensation. Overlord’s chassis rumbled and vibrated. He liked what Trepan was feeling.

Just a constant loop between them. A closeness Trepan had known Overlord had never shared before this.


End file.
